Modern vehicles sometimes incorporate active vehicle control sub-systems. One such sub-system for providing automatic rear-wheel steering is known as an active rear steering (ARS) control system. The ARS control system corrects the operator steering command to cause the vehicle to more closely follow the vehicle operator's intended steering path while increasing vehicle stability and handling. However, under high speed conditions, some ARS control systems make steering corrections that deteriorate the overall performance of the vehicle.